Rejected Grandmaster
by Mewtwo is awesome
Summary: Follow a young man as he strives to prove those who rejected him that he is more than just a anomaly, more than just a freak.
1. The Pewter game board

**Hello every one, I decided to write a better Pokemon fanfic as my last one was trash, so I hope you like this improved one.**

"What did I do, to have them tell me I won't amount to anything, other than have both psychic and aura powers, is that a reason to tell me I won't be able to succeed?" A brown haired teen said as he ran down the path away from Prof. Oak's lab.

"Jameson, wait up." Came a beautiful voice coming from right behind him. "You promised that we would travel together after we finished training at Oaks." Hearing the voice, Jameson turned and looked at his only friend for the past few years. "Your right Sabrina, I did promise that, I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, you know how the rest of the psychic community feels about me." He replied.

"Jameson, you know that Me and my dad don't feel like that about you, your just unique is all, the rest are just scared cause your stronger then they are." Sabrina said as they slowed to a walk, taking in the sights of route one. "You know, I bet Brock won't even know what hit him when you show up with a Blastiose instead of a Squirtle, like most Trainers." Sabrina said winking as her friend.

"Yes but most trainers that show up at his gym have just started, I have technically been on my journey for over three years, and I already have three Pokemon, that need I remind you where given to me by my Grandfather before he you know, died." Jameson said fingering the the other Pokeballs on his necklace. "I didn't forget, I was commenting on the fact that you said you would use Tori, in your first gym battle." Sabrina replied as she hugged the teen who just stood their shocked, before smiling and hugging her back.

Jameson P.O.V.

"Come on Sabrina, race you to Pewter City." I Called as I activated my Aura and dashed forwarded. "Your on." She called back as she took of using her psychic powers to move just as fast as I. "And We Tie yet again." She giggled as whe skidded into the Pokemon center in Pewter. "I know, though I don't think we were truly racing." I called as I signaled to Nerse Joy, who quickly handed me two room keys. "Here you go Sabrina." I called tossing her one of the room keys, she promptly turned and caught it out of mid air.

"Thanks, I'll see you at the gym, just as soon as I drop my stuff off." She said as she walked down the hall into her room. "Okay, see you there." I called as I walk out the Pokemon center, before quickly running toward the largest building in the city, Pewter city Gym. "Hay Gym leader Brock, turn on the lights you have a challenger." I yell, in truth I didn't need him too, as I could easily see him with either my aura vision, or psychic powers, I just wanted to show him I knew what I was doing.

Third person P.O.V.

"All right then, let's see what you've got." Came Brock's Replie, as the light turned on and the battle field came into view. "I can already tell your more advanced then most trainers, so I'll ask you which type of gym battle are you here for the regular or the advanced challenge?" "I'm here for the advanced challenge, but can we wait for my friend to show up as I want her to see my first gym battle." Jameson said as he stepped into the challenger's battle box. "Do you mean the young girl in the stands right now?" Brock asked pointing to show Sabrina sitting quietly in the stands.

"Yep that's her, so let's get started, Tori, Battle Time." Jameson said pulling a emerald and Navy blue Pokeballs off his necklace, and throwing it onto the field, which opened in the standered white flash and when it faded there stood Blastiose with Navy blue skin and and emerald green shell. "Well I should have expected no less, as you seem to known, this is a two on two battle and only the challenger may substitute, Now for my Pokemon, Rhyperior to the battle field." Brock said summoning a large bipedal rock type Pokemon with gray skin and orange rock like plates covering it like armor.

"Battle begin, Rhyperior use thunder fang." Brock yelled, starting the match, Rhyperior dashed forwarded jaw crackling with electricity. "Tori use substitute, then rain dance." Jameson called, as his Pokemon created a replica of itself and then shot a blast of water into the air creating a storm cloud that caused rain to fall over the battle field. "Rhyperior, thunder fang again to break the substitute." Brock said as he watched Jameson set up his next attack.

"Tori, Ice Beam over the field then when he gets to that rock outcropping use earthquake." Jameson called out just loud enough for only Blastiose to hear, and his Pokemon complied firing the attack of Ice energy all over the field, slowly moving toward Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, quickly move behind that outcropping." Brock called in a panic. "And checkmate." Jameson called to the gym leader. "What do you mean..." Brock said before trailing of as it dawned on him, and all he could do was watch as Blastiose stomped on to the ground creating a massive earthquake and launching the chunks of Ice created by the pooling water from the rain dance at the poor rock type Pokemon.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, Blastiose wins." Brock said returning his fallen Pokemon before tossing another ball onto the field. "Steelix let's go." "Nice choice." Jameson called. "Jameson Be careful." Sabrina said in warning as she knew just how strong Brock's Steelix was. "Steelix, use roar." Brock called, despite to get the powerful Blastiose off the field. "Tori, try and doge." Jameson yelled, but was too late as the sound wave launched his Blastiose back to his ball and causing a new one to glow, Revealing a cute brown rabbit like Pokemon with two long ears, that had tan fluffy fur at the ends. "a Lopunny, I can work with this." Brock said.

"Like I would give you the chance." Jameson yelled back. "Velvet, low sweep on the outcroppings then well their flying use Agility and double team to climb them then Quick Attack into Drain punch." The Rabbit Pokemon nodded, before swinging it's leg at the four nearest rocks, sending them toward the Iron snake Pokemon, befor bounding up them well making copies of her self, then proceeded to barrage the steel type with powerful attacks.

"I forfeit Steelix, I know when I'm beat." Brock said quickly recalling he Pokemon befor it was hit again, instantly Velvet stopped her attack before front flipping to land right in front of her trainer. "Good job, you where perfect out there." Jameson said stocking Velvets ears, befor returning her to her ball. "Well done, Errr... I'm sorry I never asked you your name." Brock said walking over. "It's Jameson Boldt." the teen replied. "Well then Jameson, I'm proud to present you with the Mountin badge." Brock said holding out a badge that almost looked like the Boulder badge except it had an obsidion 'X' set into it. "Thank you, Brock, Have a Nice Day." Jameson said as he walked out of the gym, only for Sabina to takle him in a hug the second he stepped out to the doors. "I knew you'd win, Nice combo with that Drain punch, I've never seen it before." She said as she helped him off the ground. "Sweetheart, I have to keep some secrets up my sleeves." Jameson said as the walked back to the Pokemon center.

 **Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Rejected Grandmaster.**

 **M.I.A Out**


	2. Cerulean Game board

**Hello everyone hope you enjoy this chapter, now onto the show.**

Nine years ago

It was a clear day, as ten year old Jameson sat in a clearing near vermillion city, cross legged, and eyes closed, his parents looking on.

"Go on son, clear your mind and reach out with your mind." His mom, called as she formed and orb of aura. "You want him to take after you don't you." His dad asked as his eyes shone with a pale blue light. "of corse I do, and so do you, who wouldd't want their son to take after them." His mom called back when suddenly they where hit by a wave of force from the center of the field where Jameson was sitting.

When they turned and looked at him, there was a spiral of Black and purple energy flowing around him, then suddenly they separated, forming twin spires of energy that merged and formed a single peak above the boy below. Who had now grown a single black draconic wing on his right shoulder, well his left had a slate gray wing, that looked much like those depicted on angels.

"Honey, what's happening?" His father asked, awestruck. "It looks like he has both Aura and Psychic powers." Jameson's mother replied, quickly forming a barrier to hide this location from any prying eyes. "This is going to be quite a problem."

 **Present day**

Jameson's eyes snapped open, the left black and the right glowing with lavender light, before fading back to his normal gray/green eyes, and his brown hair settling back to it's spiky style. "Jameson, you done meditating?" Sabrina asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm done, is breakfast ready?" The teen asked turning, and glancing at his traveling companion. "Sure is, Bacon with a side of eggs, for your birthday." Sabrina said leading her friend to a folding table laden with a patter with a pile of bacon strips and a bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Thanks Sabrina, your the best." Jameson called as he levitated the bacon onto his plate along with some eggs, before calling out his Pokemon, Tori and Velvet, followed by a houndoom and a white and silver lucario. "Here you are guy and gals." Jameson said setting out Poke-food for all of them except the houndoom. "Hey, Moca, I got your favorite, bacon." The teen called setting the remaining bacon in front of the dark/fire duel type.

the only response the young man got was a wagging tale before the dog devoured what was befor it. "She looks happy dosn't she." Sabrina said looking up from feeding her own Pokemon. "Well she does love your cooking." Jameson replied laughing. "Father, I seanse a prideful and greedy aura near by as well as one that is fearful." The lucario called as it ran up to Jameson.

"Thanks for the heads up, Pearl, now you guys stay here me and Tori will take care of this." Jameson replied before running off into the woods. "Pearl, where's he going?" Sabrina asked looking after the teen's retreating form. "He said he needed to go take care of something and we shouldn't worry, mother." Pearl said as she sat down next to Sabrina. "How much do you want to bet it's another femal pokemon." Sabrina asked. "I know I'm going to lose but, fifty Big nugets, and an addional twenty-five if it's another Lopunny or it's pre-evolved form." Pearl said snickering at her 'Father's' luck.

"You're on."

 **With Jameson**

"Well if it isn't Gary Oak, and it looks like he's trying to catch an origin Buneary." Jameson said, as he and Tori stopped just shy of a clearing, in which a brown haired kid was attacking a white and gold little rabbit Pokemon, with a Scizor. _"Yeah boss, looks like you found another one."_ Tori replied telepathically.

"Tori, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tori's trainer asked as they looked at each other. _"Boss, I love watching you troll jerks like him and all, but why do I feel like this is going to back fire."_ Tori said. "It'll be fine." Jameson said as he focused his aura and psychic powers as he started glowing white before transforming into a black and silver lucario. _"Enjoy the show."_ Jameson called through telepathy before jumping out of the bushes and I font of the downed Buneary.

"Cool, a Lucario, I wounder if it's wild." The cocky Grandson of Professor Oak, said pulling out his poke-Dex. 'Lucario, the aura Pokemon, it is said that no foe can remain invisible to lucario, as it can detect auras, Even foes it could not otherwise see, this Lucario seems to have a different typing and Abilitys, this Pokemon is wild.' Dexter said as Gary scanned the 'Lucario' in front of him.

"Well then, fighting/psychic duel type," Gary said pulling out new poke-ball. "Scizor get back, Magmar lets go." He continued as he sent out a red and yellow, bipedal Pokemon with fire coming out of it's scalp, and the tip of it's tail.

"Magmar use Fient attack, then follow it up with Fire punch." Gary said pointing to the 'Lucario', Magmar nodded the took off toward Jameson, who mearly sidesteped the attack, then when the spitfire Pokemon turned to land the actual attack, Jameson replied by dropping to the ground and sweeping the fire types legs out from under it.

"So it knows low sweep, cool, Magmar Flamethrower." Gary said as his Pokemon got to it's feet, the spitfire pokemon, replied by spewing a streem of fire at Jameson, who fired an Aura Sphere in response, the Aura Sphere cut strait through the Fire and slammed into the Fire type knocking it out.

"Magmar return, Umbreon lets go." Gary said returning the fire type and sending out the dark type Fox. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball." The Oak ordered the Dark type, how nodded and fired th orb of purple ghost type energy at Jameson, hitting the Teen/Pokemon in the chest, sending him staggering back, head down, but when Jameson's head comes back up, eyes aglow with a pale purple light.

"Oh...S#!t." Gary cursed as he realized that he just screwed up and pissed off this Pokemon, right before his Umbreon was thrown into him nocking him to the ground. _'Leave now before I make you suffer.'_ Jameson's deep smooth voice called out in everyone's minds.

"Y...y...you got it." Gary said quickly returning his Pokemon and running off. "Now then, are you all right little one." Jameson said in poke-speach, as he turned to the Buneary and bending to one knee. "You Are so awesome." The Buneary said hopping up and down, blushing faintly at talking with this handsome Pokemon that had just saved her. "What's your name?" Jameson continued cocking his head to the left to emphasize the question.

"The Name's Jane, nice to meet you." Jane said as she hopped after Jameson, only to be hit by a Luxury ball thrown by Tori, the ball dinged instantly, as Jane had been caught by surprise. "Thanks Tori, I don't know how she'd react to be being human." Jameson said transforming back into his human form.

 _'No problem Boss, Now lets get back to the others_. _'_ Tori Said running along side Jameson as they headed back the way they had come.

"Hey Jameson, how was the fight?" Sabrina asked as she finished recalling their Pokemon and packing up the camp. "It went well, I caught the Buneary, She's named Jane." Jameson said as he picked up his pack and started walking toward Cerulean City.

"Jameson, are you not telling everything." The psychic girl asked in her sing song voice. _'That's because he's not.'_ Pearl said as she ran up to Sabrina. _'Also, here are your seventy five big nuggets.'_ "Thanks, I'll buy you something nice with these."

"Where you betting on my luck again." Jameson yelled as they reached the border of Cerulean City. "Yep." Was the only replie, as they headed toward the gym.

"Is Misty here, I'm here for a gym battle." Jameson said pushing passed thee three women standing near the door. "yeah I'm here, you must be the Callanger who swept Brock in an Advanced Challange." The red head said as she came down the stair into the battle area.

"We'll both use one Pokemon, and well you know the rules." Misty said as they walked into their battle boxes. "Misty calles Kingdra." The water type specialist, said calling out the powerful water/dragon duel type.

"Moca, Classic opener." Jameson, said calling out his Houndoom, onto one of the massive platforms floating in the pool. "You may be powerful but you should like know better then to use like a fire type vs a water type." Daisy called, acting like she already knew the out come of the battle.

"Moca use Thunder fang." Jameson said ignoring the girl. "Kingdra, doge it then use hydro pump." Misty said confidently. "Moca, Sunny Day." Jameson called, right as the see horse Pokemon launched its attack after dogging the black K-9. "Kingdra use Aqua Jet, quickly before they can get the sunny day off." Misty called.

"Checkmate, Moca use Will-O-Wisp on yourself." Jameson called, as the water type closed in, just as it reached Moca, The Fire dog luanched three orbs of puple flames into the air above it, which then fell back onto it right as the Water type rammed into Moca, burning it.

"Now Moca Overheat." Jameson called smirking as he knew the battler was over, Moca opened her maw and launched a massive jet of fire at the water type knocking it out. "Kingdra is unable to battle, The Challenger wins." Misty said recalling her fallen Pokemon and walking over the Folting platforms to meet Jameson halfway. "It's an honor to present you with a typhoon badge." Misty said holding out a droplet shaped badge that had blue glass spiraling out from it's center.

"Thanks for the battle Misty, though I would work on not falling for such a ploy, you did well better then Brock that's for sure." Jameson said walking out of the gym and back to the waiting company of Sabrina, who had refused to enter, under the reasoning of not wanting to be bombarded with requests to join the Three air headed girls water ballets, Which Jameson had respected.

 **Well that's all for now, come back next time for Jameson vs Lt. Surge. There is a poll on my profile, please go vote**

 **M.I.A singing out.**


	3. Vermillion City Game Board

**_Combo moves (if I remember)_**

 **'Pokespeech'**

"Speech/writing"

'Thought'

 _'Telepathy'_

Ten Years ago

"Get out of here you freak, we don't want your kind around." yelled a group of young teens, throwing objects with their psychic powers, chaseing a ten year old Jameson out of the Saffron City gym.

"What are you idiots doing, Chasing a fellow psychic out of our school, Regardless of his other powers, and the one your chasing is more powerful then all us here combined, so why the hell are you trying to get him to hate you." A Man around thirty asked, glaring at the group well motioning for Jameon to come to him.

"I'm sorry for my students behaviors, their just jealous of how powerful you are, oh I almost forgot to introduce my self I'm Solomon Saffron, the gym leader and teacher of young psychics like your self." Solomon said leading Jameson into the gym again and to a small table where a young girl sat.

"Sabrina, I would like you to meet, Jameson Boldt, He will be joining you for your training from now on, Jameson This is my daughter Sabrina." Solomon said turning from his daughter who had looked up in bemusement, to the young boy at his side.

"H...H...Hi there." Jameson said stuttering, surprised at meeting someone close to his level of psychic power, in someone his age.

"Hello, it seems that my father has taken a liking to you, so you must have both a kind heart and a powerful mind." Sabrina said looking at Jameson as he took a seat across from her. "Do you play chess?" Sabrina asked, nodding to the game board before her.

"I do, it's one of my favorite past times." Jameson said, before pulling out an Othello chip. "What's that for?" Sabrina asked pointing to the chip. "It's how my teacher use to choose which side to play, I'll let you call the color then I'll flip it." Jameson explained as he readied the chip like a coin flip.

"Oh, Then I call Black." Sabrina said, nodding for him to go ahead, Jameson responded by flicking the chip upward before catching it in the palm of his right hand. "Black it is." He said rotating the board so that the white piceses where in front of him. "Let us begin."

As the game progressed Sabrina was shocked to find two things the boy was exceptionally good at the game and that she couldn't read his thoughts to try and even the odds.

"If your wondering why you can read your thoughts, think about it, you said it yourself I'm as strong if not stronger than you with my powers." Jameson said as he moved his rook into Sabrina's back row. "Also Checkmate."

"Good game." The boy said holding his hand out. "I Haven't had a match like that for a long time." "Me either." Sabrina said shaking his hand.

Now

"Jameson, you don't have to meditate every day." Sabrina said as she checked them out of the poke-center. "Yes I do, and you know as well as I do, what happens if I don't." The young man said standing as a faint trace of black and purple mist floated off of him, before fading into nothingness.

"Anyway, we have to get to the next gym, oh by the way, do you feel like trading Velvet for Sol? I've always like the little guy and now that I have another Buneary, I can spare velvet, I was thinking you could use the extra firepower Velvet will give you, and I can get use to training psychic types." Jameson asked, looking hopeful.

"Only because it's you, and only cause I always did want Velvet, she's such a sweet Pokemon." Sabrina said handing over her Espeon's Pokeball, and taking Velvet's from her boyfriend.

"Out of the way important trainer coming through." Called a rather obnoxious voice the couple turned just in time for Sabrina to be mocked to the ground by a man in a read and gray cloak, with shoulder length slate gray hair falling down past his left eye.

"Jameson let it go he's not worth it." Sabrina called trying to calm her boyfriend when she saw that he had formed a black orb of Aura. "Your right, I guess, Sabrina." He replied letting the sphere disappear. "Why, I'm so sorry, Miss Saffron I didn't see you there will you forgive me." The man said turning around at the sound of the Psychic's name. "And Dare I say you are even more beautiful in person then they claim, The names Tobias by the way." Tobias said holding Sabrina's hand to his lips quickly before stepping back.

"Tobias is it, You,me, Battle NOW." Jameson said, right eyebrow twitching at the sight of this pathetic man flirting with his girlfriend.

"Of corse my fine sir any traveling companion of someone like Sabrina must be quite strong." The man said pulling out a Poke-ball.

Two minutes latter at the Pokemon center battle field

"Let's go Darkrai." Tobias said calling out his first Pokemon. "Tori, start us off." Jameson said calling out his starter and before fingering the stone set in the center of his ring. "Tori Mega Evolve." The young man said as Tori was enveloped in a soft pink light, then when it faded it revealed Tori standing ther with two cannons on it's forearms and a massive Cannon on his back.

"This is a two on two, Pokemon battle between Sinnoh league victor Tobias and Advanced Challenge trainer Jameson, Battle begin." Sabrina said acting as ref, though she was a little miffed that she couldn't stop her boyfriend from curbs topping the poor man, who didn't know what he got him self into.

"Alright Tori, Aura sphere and if that dosn't work used Skull bash." Jameson called as he glared at Tobias. "Darkrai use dark void." Tobias said board already, though he was a little shocked at the monster in front of him.

His Pokemon nodded before launching a orb of dark energy at the turtle, only for Tori to vanish and reappear behind the Darkness Pokemon, and blast it with a massive orb of Aura from the cannon on his back, Knocking thee Darkrai out in one shot.

"Bloody hell, How is that possible?" Tobias said shocked at how quickly his Darkrai was taken out. "Tori was able to avoide the attack because I put him through extreme speed training, and knocked out your Darkria because one he's just that strong naturally and two Mega Blastiose has the Ability Mega launcher, causing all Aura and Pulse moves to become more powerful." Jameson replied smirking.

"Enough of this, Giratina, Let's go." Tobias said calling forth the distortion Pokemon from it's master ball. "Tori you've Got this." Jameson said smirking.

"Giratina use thunderbolt." Tobias yelled. "Checkmate, Tori, Use Dark Thunder." Jameson said smirking, Tori nodded before activating mirror coat then launching a Dark Pulse that fused with the now twice as powerful electric attack, launching the legendary to the ground in extreme pain. "Tori Rain dance, into Hydro Pump." Jameson called as Giratina struggled to its feet, only to be met by a massive jet of Water engulfing it's entire body before letting it fall to the ground fainted.

"The winner of this two on two battle Is my boyfriend, Jameson." Sabrina said walking onto the battle field arm raised to Jameson side of the field. "Come on Sabrina, I have a real battle in a gym to get to." Jameson said as he and Sabrina vanished in a flash of dark purple enregy.

Vermillion City Gym

"Sir, I have come to request a gym battle, Sir." Jameson said, coming to atention in front of a tall blond haired man in a Green tank top, and camo cargo pants. "At easy Kid, I Thank you for showing me more respect then most people, and Kid the honor is all mine, I've heard how you swept the other two Challange battles." Surge said returning the salute.

"Thank you, Sir, I'm honored that you fought for our country so valently." Jameson said Shaking the offered hand. "That's quite the grip you've got there." Surge said as the hand shake ended and they walked onto the Battle field. "This will be a one on one battle that okay with you kid."

"You bet, Rose let's go." Jameson replied, tossing a luxury ball onto the field releasing a gardevoir that had a Black dress and Read hair. "Zapdose to the battle front." was Lt. Surge's response, as he sent out the thunder bird of Kanto.

"Zapdose you thunder wave combined with discharge, then use Light Screen." Surge called to his legendary bird. "Rose use safegaurd into _Reflect screen_ , then launch a barrage of energy balls from above." Jameson called deciding to use a defensive long game strategy rather then a quick short game attack plan.

Zapdose fired a massive dome of powerful electricity, that quickly expanded outward, well Rose formed a blue/green dome around herself, which stripped the thunder wave out of the combo move, but she was still hit with the discharge, dealing a fair bit of damage to the psychic type.

Rose then created a dome of transparent white energy, well Zapdose created a shield of pink psychic energy.

"Zapdose use Rain Dance, then use Ancient Power... pattern gamma." Lt. Surge called, saying the last part just loud enough for Zapdoes.

"Rose use recover, the calm mind." Jameson called as he glanced over the battle field.

Rose's eyes glowed blue, healing the damage she had taken, as Zapdose formed boulders from the rocks littering the battle field, before launching them around Rose , to form a basin like structure, as it began to rain.

'So that's his plan, to collect the water from the rain dance then he will use thunder to fource me to use protect, which won't work because of the pool Rose is standing in.' Jameson thought, as he realizing what Lt. Surge was planing.

"Rose, pick up the stones launched by Ancient power with psychic and launch them at Zapdose, use return style 4." Jameson said. _'Then use ice punch as he's recovering.'_ He added via telepathy. _'As you wish, master.'_ Was Rose's replie.

Rose's eyes glowed blue and so did the rocks around her, before half of them flew strait at Zapdose, well the rest hovered over the thunder bird, like a storm cloud made of stone.

"Zapdose doge the stones then use thunder, before the water fully drains." Surge said as the rocks closed in, Zapdose nodded and flew around the on coming stones and tried to launch the thunder only for it to hit the rocks hovering above it.

"Ceckmate, Rose drop them." Jameson said grinning, Rose nodded before releasing her psychic hold on the rocks let them fall onto the electric/flying type, pinning it to the ground. "Rose end it with Ice punch."

Rose then floated toward the pinned bird, her fists glowing with a pale blue light, the air condensing around them forming little clouds, when she reached the fallen bird, she punched it with a powerful upper cut before spinning and punching the birds head back into the ground with her other hand.

"Zapdose is unable to battle, Jameosn and Rose win." The ref said calling an end to the battle as Lt. Surge recalled his fainted thunder bird.

"Great job Rose, take a good rest." Jameson said, returning the slightly panting gardevoir to her ball.

"That was a fantastic battle, It brings me great joy to present you with the Cosmic Storm badge." Surge said holding out a badge that looked like a sun, made out of rainbow steel and with a black diamond set in the center.

"Thank you sir, I wish you well." Jameosn said as he excepted the badge and pinned it to the inside of his coat next to the other two badges, before turning and walking out of the building and back to the Pokemon center.

"Jameson, why are you meditating again, you already did that today." Sabrina asked, looking at her boyfriend who was sitting cross legged in the center of his room, when suddenly he was surrounded by his black aura and the purple mist of his psychic powers, before he grew two draconic wings.

"I'm doing this again today cause I'm trying to increase my countrol of this form." Jameson replied, when suddenly there was a knock on there door. "Come in." Jameson said standing up the wings and mist vanishing.

"Hi there, sorry to disturb you at such an unreasonable time." A young blond haired teen said as she dragged in a raven haired male not much older then her.

"Cynthia, I don't understand why your apologizing, your a champion, of course their going to share a room." The male said fidgeting with the red ball cap in his hand.

"Be quite Ash, I'm sorry my boyfriend and I where woundering if you two could share your rooms with use as your rooms are the only ones not full, and two Ash said he was drawn here by something." Cynthia said turning from ash to Jameosn.

"I have no problem With it, and I'm sure my boyfriend will be fine with it as well, right Jameson." Sabrina said shaking Cynthia's hand before prodding Jameson.

"I'm fine with it as long as Ash here doesn't mind having a Battle with me tomorrow." Jameosn said smirking as he shook Ash's hand feeling to powerful aura with in the much younger teen.

 **And that's a rap, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one.**

 **M.I.A. Out**


	4. The Celadon Game Board

**Hello everyone hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Nine years ago

"I won't let you harm our son, Saul, it doesn't matter that your the leader of the Aura guardians or not." Jameson's mother said, standing before her son arms out to the side shielding him from the men before her.

"Alice, please be reasonable, you know the rules as well as I, the child must die, less he destroy the balance between Psychics and Aura users." Saul said as he readied an aura sphere.

"And you, Getsin, just because your the man who's DNA I was cloned from, gives you no right to my sons life." The boy's father said turning to the second man staining next to Saul.

"You were a mistake, and your son must either be destroyed or sealed away." Getsin said preparing a psychic blast.

"Dad what are they talking about." Jameson said getting up. "And why are they planing on killing us."

"Jameson, Run, get away from here." his parents said, before forming shields of their respective powers and falling into a defensive stance.

"Kill them." The two men said as the rest of their group ran forward forming knives of energy or unsheathing knives if they where unable to form them.

"But Mom, Dad..." Jameson said before nodding and running down the path.

Two hourss later, he came to a stop out of breath, he was just out side his house, when there was confronted by the two men from earlier.

"your parents are dead, kid, give it up." Getsin said pulling out a gun, well Saul readied a orb of aura.

"you killed them, you killed them, you killed my parents and NOW YOU'LL PAY." Jameson said his voice starting at barley above a whisper, before screaming, his powers exploding, as two gray and black draconic wings grew from his back.

"What..." Getsin said shocked at the shear amount of killing intent, coming from the small boy.

"Shoot him." Saul said firing his aura sphere at the boy, who mearly caught the orb like a baseball before crushing it with one hand.

"Right." Was all Getsin could manage as he aimed the gun, only to have Jameson appear in font of him, and crush his gun, along with severing the hand that was holding it with one of his draconic wings.

"Now for you, the one who ended my mother, I'll end you, Soul Incineration." Jameosn said as his voice sounding like that of a much older and larger man, as he formed a black flame about two feet tall and half a foot wide, before pushing the flame into Saul, who was struggling to escape the psychic power's that held him inplace.

"What did you d..." Saul started, before his eyes turned black, then turned to ashes and he fell lifeless to the ground.

"It seems like I let the other one get away." Jameson said before falling to his knees and letting his wings disappear, as he started sobbing, and that is how he was found by Sabrina and her father the next day.

 **Present day**

"Jameson, wake up." Sabrina said shaking the young man from his slumber. "It's almost time for your battle with Ash."

"Alright, Sabrina, I'm up, just give me a moment." Jameosn said sitting up, before opening his eyes.

"Jameson, where you dreaming about that day again?" Sabrina asked, as she looked into her boyfriend's eye which where black with his iris's glowing purple.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jameson said, closing his eyes again and letting letting his power fade, returning his eyes to normal.

"So Where are Cynthia and Ash." Jameson said, getting dressed in his trench coat, tanktop and black military boots.

"Cynthia is in the shower in my room and Ash is picking up his Pokemon for the battle." Sabrina said tossing Jameson his necklace.

Out side

"Moring Ash, two on two sound good to you." Jameson said, as he walked onto the battle field.

"yeah that seems fine." Ash said. "Pikachu I choose you."

"Moca, make them fall." Jameson said letting out his houndoom.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack into Iorn Tail, then use thunder bolt." ash said, as Pikachu rushed forward at blinding speed before slashing Moca across the false with his tail, which shown silver, knocking the dog back a few feet.

"Moca, Will o wisp into fire fang then use overheat." Jameson said, Moca mearly noded and launched a cluster of purple fire orbs from her mouth burning Pikachu just as it launched a bolt of electricity at the dog.

Moca then Bit down onto Pikachu on the train before throwing him to the ground and blasting him with a white hot streem of Fire.

"Pikachu use volt takle." Ash said seeing Pikachu was in poor shape, Pikachu ran at Moca cotes I got electric energy ramming into the dog's side taking both out of the battle.

"Jane, come on out." Jameson said throwing the ball into the air,releasing not a Buneary but a gold and white Lopunny. 'Jane we have a battle right now." Jameosn said chiding the bunny who had tackled him and was now trying to cuddle into his chest.

"Infernape, I choose you." Ash said calling out his Fire and Fighting type. "Jameson your Lopunny, reminds me of my Bayleef." Ash said as Jane jumped off Jameson and landed onto the battle field, looking ready to fight.

"So I'm not the only one with overly affectionate Pokemon." Jameson said. "Let's start this battle."

"Right, Infernape swallow a Fire Blast." Ash said, as Infernape formed a ball of fire before swallowing the orb and gaining a red/orange glow.

"Neat trick, I'll have to remember that." Jameson called to Ash, eyes closed. "Jane use Defence Curl, then Agilty." Jane nodded and Stared shining with a faint silver light, before glowing with white light.

"Infernape, use Firepunch, then use Flamethower." Ash Called to the Fire monkey, who nodded and dashed at Jane.

"Jane doge it then use Return." Jameson said eyes still Closed, Jane nodded and side stepped the punch and ducked under the Flame thrower, before tackling Infernape, knocking him back but also activating his Blaze Ability.

"Jane Defence Curle, then use Hyper Beam." Jameson said, as Jane formed the beam of energy then Fired it at Infernape.

"Infernape mid air spin doge, then use fire punch." Ash called.

Infernape nodded before spinning around the hyper beam and landing a powerful Fire punch to Jane's jaw, when suddenly Infernape's eyes turn into hearts.

"And check mate." Jameson said, smirking, eyes still closed. "Jane use return one more time."

Jane leaped at Infernape before kicking him in the stomach and springing back to her side of the field, knocking it Infernape in the process.

"Good battle, Ash you did well, especially when you didn't use your aura." Jameson's said.

"Wait you can use Aura." Ash asked shocked.

"Yep, you can too Right?" Jameson asked. "Not really, I can form aura spheres and Shields, but aura vision is a bit beyond me." Ash replied.

"Well we should try and fix that now shouldn't we." Jameson said offering his hand to Ash. "You should train with me, would you like to travel with us?"

"I think that will be fine, I just have to check with Cynthia." Ash said. "So where would I start training, in order to use Aura sight?"

"I would start by focusing your Aura into your Eyes and calm your mind." Jameson said, sitting down cross legged, his eyes turning compleatly black, a black mist rising up around him, well ash did the same, his eyes glowing a deep blue, and a sky blue mist surrounding him.

"So Ash what can you see?" Jameson asked, eyes closed. "I See the trees, and several Pokemon, as well as both Sabrina and Cynthia on their way over." Ash said before the mist around him and shaking his head to clear it.

"Not bad for your fist time using aura sight." Jameson said still sitting, as Cynthia and Sabrina walked into the clearing. "So what are you girls here to talk about."

"Cynthia and I, where woundering if she and Ash could travel with us." Sabrina said stopping in front of Jameson.

"That's funny I was about to ask you the same thing." Jameson replied standing up, before the mist faded and his eye's returning to normal.

"Well that's good, then we have no problems." Cynthia said, helping Ash to his feet. "Where are we headed next ?"

"Celadon City, I have a gym battle there." Jameson said walking off. "See you guys at the gym." He continued before disappearing.

"Did he just teleport?" Ash asked. "Yep he used his psychic powers to do it." Sabrina said teleporting them to Celadon City.

"Let's go to the gym, watch the gym battle, then we can go shopping." Sabrina called to Cynthia as the pair ran off toward the Gym, Ash following close behind.

 **At The Gym**

"So Where is the gym leader." Jameson muttered to him self, walking around the gym/store looking around.

"Are you shopping, or looking to challenge the gym." Erika asked walking out of a back room. "Challenge." Jameson replied showing the gym leader, the advanced badges.

"Then let's get going." Erika called heading back into the room and opening the door Ito the battle field, revealing Ash Cynthia and Sabrina sitting in the stands.

"This is a three on three Advanced Gym Challenge,first to two knock outs is the winner, after one trainer's Pokemon faints you each choose a new Pokemon, Trainers choose your Pokemon." The Ref said stepping back into the a protective barrier.

"Selkie, I choose you." Jameson said tossing a white and blue premier ball onto the field, a Snow White Vulpixs revealing it's self and falling into a battle stance.

"Vileplume I choose you." Erika said calling out the grass/poison type. "Just because you have a fire type doesn't mean you can take me lightly."

"Battle Start." The Ref called. "Who said anything about Selkie being a Fire type, Selkie use Blizzard Beam." Jameson called to the small Ice type, who nodded and fired a wave of freezing air as well as a focused beam at the Grass type.

"What, Vileplume D...doge it." Erika shouted, a little too late as the grass type was hit by the powerful combo attack, taking it out of the fight.

"The gym leaders Pokemon is unable to battle, please choose your next Pokemon." The ref said as Erika recalled her fallen Pokemon.

"Shiftry your up." Erika said calling forth the dark/grass type.

"Sol, Let's win this." Jameson said calling out his new Espeon. "Sol use double team into Signal Beam, then if it's dodges use Retun back into Signal Beam."

"Shifry doge then use bide." Erika said as her Pokemon moved out of the way of the oncoming attacks by flipping over it, before glowing red and getting hit by the second attack.

"Quickly, use Signal beam before they can get the bide off." Jameson said, Sol nodded and fired the rainbow beam at the shiftry knocking it out, but not before the red glow shot from Shiftry into Sol.

"Sol you okay?" Jameson asked looking to his Pokemon, who mearly nodded.

"Shiftry is unable to battle, the winner is the Challanger." The ref said stepping toward Jameson holding out a badge that was shaped like a black flower with a electric yellow center.

"Erika this is why you should talk with the other gym leaders, so you know what's coming." Jameson said pinning the Badge next to the others.

"I guess your right." Erika said as the group left the building, to go shopping at the department store, not noticing a shadow like Pokemon following them.

 **That's all for now I hope you all have enjoyed, see you all next time.**


	5. The Fuchsia Game board

**Welcome back everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter**

"Jameson, Ash has been looking for you." Sabrina said walking over to the young man who was currently meditating just out side the Fuchasia City gym.

"Is he wanting to train more then normal" Jameson asked eyes opening, befor turning to his girlfriend.

"yes he wants to know if you can teach him any of the Aura blade forms." Sabrina said nodding.

"Great, One of the many things I don't much about, How do I tell him that I only know the basics." Jameson said tensing.

"don't worry I already warned him that you only knew the basics, but you did know how to form a blade." Sabrina replied.

"Thanks, the only sword styles I know know are not the Syeles taught by the Aura Smiths, but send him over anyway." Jameson said forming a great sword, with a black blade around four feet long, with a hand and a half hilt, and a dark purple crossgard shaped like the top of a cross.

"I won't need to, here he comes now." Sabrina said pointing to where the teen was walking over Cynthia by his side and his Pikachu on his shoulder, at this sight Jameson quickly dissipated his sword.

"Ash I'll show you how to form the blade the process is vary simple, the only thing you have to think about when forming a blade is how to harden the blade by keeping the aura stable, which from what I've seen you aura stabilizes naturally, the aura will form a blade best suited to you, and your aura type." Jameson said putting his fist together and slowly pulling them a part the great sword appearing in his hand once more. "Now you try."

"Right." Ash said nodding, before mimicking the action, when he was done there where two single handed duel bladed short swords, held lightly in the teens hand, they where rather plain looking but every time they where moved slightly dark blue aura mist trailed behind them.

"Good, try swinging them at me, don't worry, I don't think you land a hit so I won't have to worry about trying to teach you how to dull your blade." Jameson said falling into a defnceive stance.

"Here I come." Ash said dashing forward with a light blue glow, moving faster then any normal man, swinging the sword in his right hand in an over strike, only to be met with air.

"So so thought you would surprise me with extra speed, But you forget I have speed as well as power." Jameson said swinging his blade toward Ash's neck, only to be blocked by the second shorter sword.

"Wasn't expecting me to block where you." Ash called swinging the other sword in for a hit again only to be met with empty air.

"Got you." Jameson said swinging the great sword in an overhead strike, Ash quickly moved his swords to block only have them shatter from the force of the blow, the great sword stopping just shy of Ash neck.

"you did well for your first spar." Jameson called walking toward the gym.

"Welcome, Jameson, I Have heard how you've swept the other gym leaders." Koga said dropping from the ceiling. "I hope you won't mind loesing to me."

"I was about to say the same thing." Jameson said pulling out a premier ball. "This is a one on one battle?"

"No it's a three on three." Koga replied, pulling out his own pokeball.

"let's go, Pearl." Jameson said calling out his pure white lucario.

"Crowbat to the battle field." Koga said calling forth the purple bat Pokemon. "Let the Battle begin."

"Pearl use calm mind and then bulk up." Jameson called to his Pokemon, who nodded and then let off a white light as her body got slightly more bulky and her eye glowed with a blue light.

"Crobat, use leach life." Koga said to the bat Pokemon who flew toward his Pokemon and opened its mouth.

"gotcha Pearl use psychic." Jameson said, as a blue glow surrounded the bat and smashed it into the ground Knocking it out.

"if your woundering why psychic was so strong it is because of the fact that Pear hear is a fighting/psychic duel type." Jameson called over to Koga.

"Let's go Venomoth." Koga said nodding as he called out the purple moth Pokemon. "Venomoth us razor wind."

"Pearl use psyco-sword" Jameson called as the White Lucario nodded sweeping the razor wind away with her paw before a white and silver two handed great sword made of aura and psychic energy fell into her paws.

"Carefull Venomoth, now use leach life." Koga called to his Pokemon, Venomoth then flew at Pearl mouth open wide, as the moth drew close, Pearl jumped over it and slashed its back with the sword, knocking Venomoth out.

"Venomoth return, You know, Jameson when the other gym leaders told me you where strong I thought they where playing you up, but it seems they where simply stating the facts." Koga said calling back his fallen Pokemon.

"You know what I'll stop using overkill and use a bit of a more fair Pokemon." Jameson said as Pearl walked over to the box he was standing in. "Let's go Razor." He continued calling out a Sceptile.

"Salazzle Come on out." Koga said calling out the poison fire lizard. "Let's see how you fair against my secret weapon."

"Razor low-Sweep." Jameson said as he Pokemon sped off at incredible speeds, that where just slower then pearls.

"Salazzle use sludge wave, then use flame thrower." Koga called to his lizard.

"Check mate." Jameson said smirking. "Razor use Earthqake." Razor just nodded and smashed his foot into the battlefield shaking the whole building, knocking Salazzle out before it could finish launching the sludge wave attack.

"Well done, here is your spirit badge." Koga said handing Jameson a silver heart shaped badge with a golden orb set into it.

"Thank you." Jameosn said taking the badge and walking out of the gym.

"Darkrai come out I know your there." The young man called looking directly into the blue eye of the darkness Pokemon how appeared out of his shadow.

"As to be expected of the most powerful being I have ever seen." the Darkrai said. "I was woundering if..."

"If I could train you to be stronger then your brother, to prove him that he was wrong to join a fool like Tobias." Jameson said finishing the pokemons request. "Of corse I will help you, and you are already stronger then your brother, because you sought out someone who would make you strive to be the best, Now what's your name son."

"Shade." The Pokemon replied.

"Welcome to the team Shade." Jameson said tapping the Pokemon with a luxury ball, unaware of the group of people watching him from the shadows

 **Well that's a wrap hope you all have enjoyed, see you all next time.**


	6. The Cinnabar Game Board

**Welcome Back every one Thank you for your continued support, Insert generic disclaimer here, and now on to the chapter.**

"Father what is bothering you?" Pearl asked as she offered a plate of food to Jameson.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweetie." Jameson said takleing the plate and eating the food quickly before returning to his thoughts, which where far from pleasant.

 **eight years ago**

"hand over your Pokemon and you won't get hurt." A man in a black lab coat said slashing a large knife at Sabrina who was backed into an ally.

"I won't let you toch her." Jameson said stepping in front of the attack, the knife biting deep into his shoulder blood flowing from the wound.

"Your going to regret that kid." The man snareled plunging the knife into Jameson's stomach.

"no your the one who will regret this, Blue." Jameson snapped stabbing his hand into the man's chest ripping his heart from his chest.

"your okay right." Jameson asked. "I'm fine are you okay." Sabrina replied.

"No I'm not." Jameson said collapsing, blood pooling around him.

"someone help." Sabrina shrieked as she slowed the bleeding as nurse joy appeared at the end of the passage.

"what happened here?" Joy asked as she bound the wounds. "The dead man over there tried to steal my Pokemon and my boyfriend stepped into to defend me, but took two knife wounds in the process." Sabrina said.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Joy said. "Abra use teleport."

 **Present day.**

"Sweetheart you have a gym battle to get to." Sabrina said shaking her boyfriend back to reality.

"oh right." Jameson replied, before standing up. "Let's get going."

"Right." Pearl and Sabrina said at the same time.

"Let's get to the boat." Jameosn said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to jog to be the port.

 **Two hours later.**

"This is nice" Jameson said smiling, as he, Sabrina and Pearl sat on board the SS Ann, when suddenly everyone but Jameson and Pearl slumped over passed out.

"Father do you feel the tainted auras?" Pearl asked gagging.

"Yes daughter I do, there calling to us." Jameson replied standing up, and began walking towards a pulsing green light.

"here comes the holy one, the bringer of Devine light and holy darkness." A voice called as three hooded figures stepped into view as the green light faded.

"who the hell do you think you are." Jameson asked his black aura flaring as his eyes glowed with his psychic power.

"we are your devotees and your followers, you are the God of this world, a power unmatched, master come with us and become this worlds true leader." The tallest of the hooded figures said his ornate Blake and perple robes billowing behind him.

"I'm just an ordinary guy, and I don't want anything to do maniacs like you." Jameson said forming his great sword and resting it on his shoulder. "I'm going to give you this chance to leave alive."

"we will leave you be for now, but you will join the order of the aura King, as are savior and King, even if we must force you too." The hooded figures said in unison, befor vanishing.

"father don't worry we won't let them take you from us." Pearl said grabbing her fathers hand with her paw, as the walked back to where they left Sabrina, who was now sanding and stretching.

"Looks like where almost there." Sabrina said as the SS Ann pulled into the port on Cinnabar island.

"You ready to challenge Blain?" Sabrina asked, smirking already knowing the answer, but frowned at her boyfriends tone.

"yeah I need to let off steam." Jameson replied. "Ash meet us in the Pokemon center."

"will do." Ash said pulling Cynthia with him, way from the gym.

 _In the gym_

"Blaine you have a challenge." A ref said running up to the gym leader.

"All right about time I got a chance to test my strength." the forty year old man said stepping forward well adjusting his sunglasses.

"I assume your the young man that has been destroying the advanced challenges set forth by the other gym leaders?" Blaine asked.

"That would be me." Jameson responded. "though so far only Lt. Surge proved to be worthy of the title of advanced challenge, I hope your reputation of being a clever battler is true."

"I wont disappoint you." Blaine said leading the way to a massive battle field with fire surrounding it.

"This will be one vs one, two pokemon each, no Substations." The ref said stepping into the air condition stands. "The Challenger will choose first."

"Vulcan join the Battle." Jameson said calling out a massive golurk, that unlike most of its kind did not have a crack on its chest.

"okay then Arcanine lets do this." Blaine said calling out the loyal orange dog.

"Battle begin." The ref said, gesturing for them to start. "Arcanine use Flamethower." Blaine called to his Pokemon.

The orange dog opened its mouth and launched a stream of fire at the golem. "Vulcan charge trough and use drain punch." Jameson called, his golem nodded and dashed through the fire and landed an upper cut with a it's right fist which was glowing green, retiring all the health it lost.

"Arcanine use crunch." Blaine called, his Pokemon nodded and bit Vulcan on it right arm with a glowing white jaw, causing major damage to the golem.

"Use mega punch." Jameson yelled, Vulcan responded by smashing its left hand which was glowing white, sending the fire type flying across the battle field and into the wall.

"Arcanine, use sunny day, then flame thrower." Blain called, his Pokemon responding by roaring causing the sunlight coming from the skylight to become harsh, then lanching another stream of flames at the golem Pokemon.

"Vulcan use bullet puch." Jameson called to his Golurk, who nodded and dashed through the fire with blinding speed and punched it opponent, knocking the dog Pokemon out, before falling to the ground fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, trainers select your next Pokemon." The ref said as both Blaine and Jameson recalled their fallen Pokemon.

"Tory to the battle field." Jameson said calling out his starter Pokemon. "Say that Blastiose looks different, even from its shiny form, why is that?" Blaine asked.

"It's because it's an origin Pokemon, origin pokemon have the same types, but have stronger stats and have wider move sets and diffent abilities, most also have a move that is signature to them, origin Pokemon are also extreamly rare, one in a million rare." Jameson said explaining the differences.

"Okay then, Moltres fight with me." Blaine said calling out the legendary fire bird. "Moltres use Solar beam." The fire bird nodded and launched the attack, which was launched more quickly do to the sunny day.

"Tory, stop that attack dead in its tracks with Ice Beam then let's show him your signeture move Blast Geyser." Jameson called, to the turtle tank, who nodded, launching the Ice beam from its mouth that pushed the Grass type attack back causing some damge to the fire flying type, before stomping on the battle field launching a massive beam of water from the ground underneath the legendary engulfing it in a massive pillar of water.

When the attack died down it was obvious the fire/flying type was knocked out. "Moltres is unable to battle, The Challenger, Jameson from Saffron is the winner." The ref said as Blaine recalled his fallen Pokemon.

"That Blastiose is a real powerhouse." Blaine said walking over to Jameson, who had just recalled his starter after giving the turtle Pokemon a head scratch for a job well done. "Well anyways here's your badge, the Meteor Badge." Blaine continued pulling out a blood red badge shaped like a three pronged ball of fire with a black center.

"Thank you." Jameson said taking the badge and pinning it next to the rest of his badges, lining the inside of his coat. "See you at the indigo leage."

"See you there kid." Blaine replied watching Jameson and Sabrina walk out of his gym.

 **And that's it for now  
Thank you all for reading this I hope you have enjoyed, If you have any Ideas leave them in a review and We'll see what happens.  
M.I.A out**


End file.
